Freakazoid (Character)
Freakazoid is the main character of the show. He is voiced by Paul Rugg. Fictional Biography Freakazoid was created on Christmas Eve when Dexter Douglas entered a computer code by accident, activating a flaw in his brand new Pinnacle computer chip. He was suddenly zapped in the computer, where he absorbed the knowledge of the Internet and gained superpowers, transforming into Freakazoid. His initial transformations between Freakazoid and Dexter were unstable and unpredictable, but Dexter soon learned that he could change into Freakazoid by saying "Freak out," and back to Dexter by saying "Freak in." His first enemy was Armondo Guitierrez, the CEO of Apex Computers, who had covered up the flaw in the Pinnacle Chip by attempting to murder the employee who discovered it, Roddy MacStew. Once Guitierrez learned of Freakazoid's existence, he captured Dexter and Roddy, hoping to harness the powers for himself. Freak was convinced by police Sergeant Mike Cosgrove to become a superhero because chicks digs superheroes. Personality Freakazoid possesses all the knowledge of the Internet, but at great cost to his sanity. He behaves in a very silly fashion, and often defeats villains in unorthodox ways, such as getting Cobra Queen to say tongue twisters until she passes out (Freakazoid admits that he has no idea why this worked). He also frequently breaks the fourth wall and is very aware that he is on a TV show. Although Freakazoid and Dexter share the same body and also seem to share one another's knowledge, they seem to be separate entities. For instance, Freakazoid wishes to cut Dexter out of the main title of the show, and gets annoyed when an episode spends too much time with Dexter. Still, Freakazoid sympathizes with Dexter. He likes to wrestle with Dexter's brother Duncan in revenge for Duncan's bullying of Dexter, and initially tries to get Valerie to like Dexter (before deciding to be shallow and just letting Valerie kiss him as Freakazoid). When Dexter isn't Freakazoid, Freakazoid spends his time in an area of Dexter's brain called the Freak Zone, where he reflects, has profound thoughts and watches Rat Patrol. Freakazoid sometimes speaks to his inner child, whom he has named Billy. Billy claims to have grown quite large. Powers and Abilities Freakazoid has enhanced strength and endurance, extraordinary speed, agility, and negligible amounts of sanity. These changes make him a powerful and fearsome force for upholding freedom and righteousness. In one episode, Freakazoid learned the power of telekinesis, which Roddy believed was necessary to develop his crimefighting skills and to gain a third season for the show. Freakazoid also has enhanced hearing: he crossed the globe to yell at a Tibetan monk because he was raking too loudly. He has the ability to assume the form of a lightning bold and cover long distances instantaneously, although he just as often simply sticks his arms out forward and runs while making swooshing sounds with his mouth, pretending to fly. Weaknesses Freakazoid greatest weakness is that he can be imprisoned in a cage with graphite bars charged with negative ions. He also expresses a great aversion to poo gas. When Freakazoid is depressed, he drowns his sorrows in papaya juice. Secret Lair/Vehicles Freakazoid has a base called the Freakalair which was built by his mute butler, Ingmar. It can be accessed directly from Dexter's bedroom via an elaborate Freak-a-Fall roller coaster in Dexter's closet. The Freakalair has a Hall of Nifty things to Know containing all the knowledge of our world, as well a mad scientist lab. Freakazoid also has his very own car named the Freakmobile. He keeps his car in the Hall of Freakmobiles, which contains countless identical Freakmobiles. His favorite is the one that runs. Allies Freakazoid's first ally is his mentor, Roddy MacStew, who discovered the Pinnacle flaw and tracked Dexter down. Roddy poses as Dexter's driving instructor as cover for their friendship. He coaches Freakazoid in the use of his powers and helps on missions. He is the only person who may understand the powers of the Freakazoid even better than Dexter/Freakazoid. Freakazoid's best friend and primary ally is police Sergeant Mike Cosgrove. Freakazoid met Cosgrove at the end of his first adventure, and the two quickly found that they shared the same tastes in both the unique and the banal. Cosgrove is one of the few people Freakazoid trusts with his secret identity. Freakazoid's girlfriend is Steff. Ironically, Dexter has a crush on Steff and she frequently blows him off, not realizing that she is dating his alter ego. Steff eventually learns that Freakazoid is Dexter when Cosgrove blurts it out. Freak becomes involved with Steff sometime after "Dance of Doom," wherein he seems to like Valerie more. Freakazoid initially has a mute butler named Ingmar. When Ingmar quits to become a rodeo clown, he recommends Professor Jones as his replacement. Jonesy often comes along on missions, generally with great resentment. Freakazoid enjoys scaring Jonesy and making him scream. Jonesy also learns Freakazoid's secret identity when Cosgrove blurts it out. Freakazoid is on a neverending search for the perfect sidekick, but all of his sidekicks prove short-lived. Previous sidekicks include Handman (Freakazoid's right hand with a face drawn on it; he tragically fell in love and left Freakazoid's service), Expendable Lad (who received a career-ending clavicle injury from the Milk Man), Foamy the Freakadog (Freakazoid's favorite sidekick; unfortunately, the rabid Foamy regularly tried to murder Freakazoid even more forcefully than the villains did), and Fan Boy (technically, Freak never accepted Fan Boy as his sidekick, but rather spent the episode trying to get rid of him). Emmitt Nervend is also seen as a former sidekick in the Hall of Sidekicks. Behind the Scenes Freakazoid was designed by Bruce Timm. Mike Allred, creator of the comic Madman, has claimed that Timm told him Madman ''was an influence on the design of Freakazoid.http://www.liquisearch.com/freakazoid/controversy_with_mike_allreds_madman When Timm left the project, Tom Ruegger was brought in to develop the character and came up with the madcap personality. Paul Rugg started as a story editor and writer on the show, but also became the voice when all of the auditioning voice actors were trying to be too manic and do a Robin Williams-type shtick. The producers were unable to give the auditioners any feedback, since they had no idea what voice they wanted; they simply knew that they did ''not want the version of the character they were hearing in auditions. Finally, in hearing Rugg give readings to the auditioners, Ruegger realized that he should do the voice. Rugg auditioned for the role by reading the episode "Dance of Doom" and improvising extensively between the scripted lines. The tape from that audition became the final audio for the episode.The Original Freak Documentary. Appearances Season 1 * Five Day Forecast * Main Title (nonspeaking) * Dance of Doom * Freakazoid and Friends (nonspeaking) * Handman * Candle Jack * The Lobe * Mo-Ron * A Musical Interlude (nonspeaking) * Legends Who Lunch * Poseidon Adventure Parody * And Fanboy Is His Name * Lawn Gnomes Chapter IV: Fun in the Sun (intro, cutaways, outro) * Frenching with Freakazoid * In Stereo Where Available (cameo on billboard) * Foamy the Freakadog * Emergency Broadcast System * Cönversational Nörwegian * The Cloud * The Chip, Part I * The Chip, Part II * Freakazoid Is History! * Hot Rods From Heck! * Freakmobile Toy Line Ending (Episode 8) * Booger Beast * Relax-O-Vision * Fatman and Boy Blubber (intro) * Limbo Lock-up * In Arms Way * Nerdator * Next Time, Phone Ahead! * House of Freakazoid * Sewer or Later * Deadpan * The Wrath of Guitierrez Season 2 * The Steven Spielberg Show * Dexter's Date * The Freakazoid * Mission: Freakazoid * Joe's Very Own Story (cameo on billboard) * Virtual Freak * Heroboy * A Matter of Love * Statuesque * Island of Dr. Mystico * Two Against Freak * Freak-a-Panel * Tomb of Invisibo * Normadeus Animaniacs * This Pun for Hire * The Big Wrap Party Tonight (cameo; nonspeaking) * One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock (cameo on TV Guide cover) * Hooray for North Hollywood (poster on wall in Plotz's office) Animaniacs Comic * Tour De Freak Pinky and the Brain * Star Warners (nonspeaking) Quotes * "Aw, nutbunnies!" * "A bowl! I got a bowl! Good for me!" * "I love you. Not just 'cause you're Cave Guy, but 'cause you're part of that whole cosmic mankind / whale / tree thing." (Dance of Doom) * "And these kids, I mean, have you ever in your life been filled with more joy being around kids, whether they're, you know, religious-experiential or not? I love them, all of them. We'll hug after the show." (Candle Jack) Gallery Dexter.jpg|Dexter Douglas Freakazoid.jpg 1bfe.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Freakazoid Characters Category:Articles with spelling errors Category:Main Characters Category:Cameos Category:Animaniacs Cameos